The present invention relates to devices used in supporting and elevating limbs. More specifically, the invention is an elevation system with a sling support mechanism that can be attached to one of two interchangeable base portions for use by a patient recovering from medical procedures or medical conditions while the patient is positioned in either a sitting or supine position.
There is a need for a product that effectively suspends a limb in a variety of different positions. After orthopedic or other types of surgery or procedures such as a mastectomy, there is often a need for a limb, often an arm, to be elevated to aid in healing. Elevation is beneficial to recovery because it reduces or eliminates swelling and fluid build-up (edema). Also, patients suffering from chronic lymphoedema may require limb elevation therapy on a permanent basis.
Elevation is normally provided in the hospital after surgery and is often recommended to patients after they leave the hospital. However, the devices currently in use do not provide an effective elevator system for use both at home and at the hospital. Generally, to elevate a limb, a sling is attached to a support that is positioned higher than the patient, and the limb is inserted into the sling. For optimal effect, after some procedures, an arm should be supported in a bent configuration with the upper arm in a horizontal position and the lower arm, or forearm, in a vertical position with the elbow in a position that is lower than the hand. Although some health care workers may improvise and attempt to hang a sling from a stand designed for another purpose, such as a stand used to administer intravenous fluid, such attempts may be unsuccessful due to the angle or height of the stand used. In addition, the use of other hospital stands do not fully accommodate patients' needs because the stands are not designed for, nor are they feasible for home use, due to weight, bulk, or expense, and current stand mechanisms generally are not designed such that any one device can be used by a patient for elevation in multiple body positions, such as lying supine or sitting in a chair. At home, patients may try to support the limb using several pillows. Pillows are cumbersome, and often do not provide the correct positioning of the limb which is needed to achieve optimum elevation therapy. In addition, pillows can shift and compress, causing the patient annoyance and discomfort, especially during sleeping or resting periods.
Although there are a variety of stands used to suspend bedclothes away from a patient's body and to position medical devices such as intravenous fluid bags, most are not designed in such a way to be efficiently used for hanging a sling and elevating a limb. For example, some stands intended for other purposes are vertically adjustable to some degree, but often the vertical adjustment range is too limited, or requires the adjustment to be made in pre-determined increments. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,079). Other stands are either too cumbersome, cannot be utilized without the mattress support, are lacking adjustment mechanisms, or provide adjustment mechanisms that are too complex for feasible home use. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,589). Finally, stands such as the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,596 are composed of many parts, making the stand expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble, which can be prohibitive for home use by patients.
The present invention, on the other hand, consists of few parts that are easy manufacture, to assemble and to operate. The limb elevation system of the present invention also allows for virtually infinite adjustment of the sling elevation. A patient is not limited to six or eight elevator positions, but can adjust the elevation very precisely according to the specific needs. Furthermore, adjustment of the sling elevation of the present invention is easy, requiring only the re-positioning of the “Velcro” straps along the sling assembly. Additionally, the elevation can be varied by adjusting the telescoping support sections of the support assembly. The present invention also allows for the use of the support assembly interchangeably with two different bases to accommodate a sitting or supine position of the body. Thus, using the present invention, one system can accommodate elevation in multiple body positions.
The concept of using a sling supported by a device positioned above the body is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,664, which teaches an L-shaped sling. The '664 indicates that the sling could be supported by a floor stand or bracket in the “usual fashion.” Such “usual” floor stands or bed brackets known in the art are not designed to support a sling and are not designed in a way to ensure the proper positioning and elevation of a limb in a sling. Furthermore, to accomplish elevation in both the sitting and supine positions using other types of stands, two separate devices would be required. The present invention alleviates the need to purchase, transport and store multiple devices. Instead, with a minor adjustment, elevation can be provided in multiple settings with one system.
The present invention provides superior elevation by using a system of interchangeable pieces to support a limb in an elevated position. The present invention provides the patient with several options. The freestanding base and support may be used to suspend the limb while the patient is either sitting in a chair or lying down. However, when the patient desires elevation while lying supine in bed, a second base, which is designed to be positioned between a mattress and box spring, can be easily substituted for the freestanding base. There are a minimal number of pieces to purchase and to transport or adjust. Furthermore, the system is easy to assemble and disassemble. The preferred embodiment is constructed of lightweight, plastic pipe and connectors such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe. This material is inexpensive, so that it is feasible for patients to purchase the device and use it in the home. The PVC pipe also allows for easy disinfection of the system by wiping the elevation system with a surfactant or alcohol. This is a useful feature if the patient suffers from post-surgical drainage or for multiple users, in general, such as in a hospital. The present invention combines all of these useful features into one elevation system that is inexpensive, lightweight, portable and easy to use.